Through the Waves
by Surviving Sheika
Summary: A cute little ocean-side romance. But will their little dream of an evening alone every come to pass or will fate intervene? What will become of the two demigods? Rate Warning: Mild Teen Romance!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Okay now this is my summer-y idea for a little romatic scene. And if you've noticed this title is continuing in a series of titles that I have no adaquate explanation for. It's some sort of directional motion (under, through, into, within, etc) and some sort of . . . elementary/natural/physical . . . event . . . (stars, fire, waves, sun, etc) You get the idea.**

**Anywho! This is being split up into three chapters because when I was writing I was having so much fun writing an interupting kiss that I just had to do it a few times. Anywho again, thanks to everyone who will read this or has faved my other stories in this series! You guys and gals rock!**

**All characters are (c) Rick Riordan

* * *

**

_She had been waiting so long for this moment, and now it was here. They finally stopped caring about everything else. Even if they weren't alone, they were together, and that was all that really mattered. They were finally together and nothing would stop them._

They had arrived late in the afternoon the day before. They had stopped for take-out on the way down to the rented family cabin near the beach. And now they sat in the dining room eating in a comfortable silence, they didn't say anything but they didn't need to. Though they wanted to get closer they kept a respectable distance. They were both tired from the trip down, and they would have two whole days alone before his mother and her boyfriend came.

They sat out on the front porch and watched the sunset dip low over the horizon, watching the reflection of the sun in the calm waters of the ocean. When at last the light had run out and they both felt the soft hand of sleep resting on them, they headed back inside. Unsure about the sleeping arrangements they stood awkwardly for a moment. And then they had decided to put two mattresses on the floor of one of the larger guest bedrooms. Though they were in the same room the mattresses didn't touch so they could still be near each other without anything being too awkward.

She had blushed at the look in his eyes when she emerged from the bathroom in her pajamas. She was wearing just a simple purple striped tank top and soft matching shorts. But he looked at her as though she was a Goddess in disguise. Sometimes she felt as though she could walk up to him in anything, even just a burlap sack, and he would look at her as though it were a ball gown made of only the finest silks.

In the morning she awoke to the sweet smell of breakfast. The table was already set and he stood over the stove frying up a stack of his specialty: blue chocolate chip pancakes, her favorite. He served her breakfast and kissed the top of her head, which instantly sent a thrill through her body. Lately it seemed as though even the slightest touch got her heart racing and sent delicious shivers down her spine.

After breakfast they went out to the beach, they had played in the sand a little, built castles and just acted like the teenagers they still were. With all the things that happened around them sometimes it was hard to forget who they really were, but when she was together with him, she always knew exactly who she was. She was his. And that was perfect.

Finally the sun became too much for them. She saw beads of sweat glistening on his bare chest and felt some slide down her back. In one fluid motion she had slipped out of the sheer cover-up she had been wearing and began to wade into the water. She knew he was keeping it calm because as she walked out, the water was almost completely still. Occasionally a little wave would lick at her skin, traveling up her leg and brushing at her thigh before receding back into the ocean. When she was up to her waist the waves licked at her stomach, and she sighed blissfully, enjoying the cool water. She turned back towards shore and beckoned him to follow her out.

He rose carefully and walked down the shore, by the time he reached the water he was jogging, and as soon as he hit the water he began to run. Then suddenly he dove beneath the surface in a very graceful movement. He emerged again a yard or two in front of her. And now it was his turn to beckon her closer.

She smiled brightly and began to jog towards him, but just as she got close she stumbled. Her arms flew out in front of her and she sucked in a breath, preparing for the shock of cold water that would hit her face. But she shock never came. Instead when she opened her eyes she discovered that he had caught her. His arms were under hers and his hands were pressed against her back. Slowly she placed her hands on his arms, feeling the strength that rested in his biceps. Only an inch or two separated their bodies and she began to close it as he lifted her higher.

He pulled her so that she was almost upright, but still low enough so that she had to look up to see his face. She meshed her body against his, her soft chest brushing against his bare skin. Their stomachs touched and she moved her hands up, off his arms. One settled on his cheek, the other she draped over his shoulder so that it dangled at the small of his back. He held one hand on her hip and gently, ever so gently, gripped her chin with the other. She looked up into his eyes and saw the little beads of water that lingered on his eyelashes. As a bead of water dropped onto her cheek she saw his lips open ever so slightly and she felt hers do the same.

She leaned up, pressing her body against him more now, her toes stretching her up, edging her closer and closer to those two perfect lips. Her heart was pounding in her chest, banging against her ribs; she didn't know how much longer she could keep waiting. She smelled his breath on her face, hot and salty, and she finally couldn't resist any longer. She forced herself closer so that their lips were only a second away from contact.

Her heart hammered and her pulse skyrocketed and her whole body tightened in anticipation. But suddenly a voice called out from behind them. Then another and more until all they could hear were splashing and voices. Instantly they pulled apart and she whirled around, judging the distance from their location to the cabin where she had left her bronze hunting knife. But with a flood of relief she realized there were no monsters. Just friends from camp who had tracked them down. She frowned at them as they approached; they had ruined the moment and shattered the mood.

She had folded her arms over her chest and stepped away from him, but now he stepped closer to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, his hand once again settling on her hip in a silent promise that they would pick up where they left off. Their friends waded closer in the water; his best friend rode on a small raft because his goat legs made it hard to swim.

They spent the day together, playing in the ocean and in the sand. Although at first she was determined to be stubborn and stay annoyed with everyone, she didn't last long. One pleading look and hopeful smile from him and suddenly she was running around with the rest of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Short chapters, I know, I'm sorry. Just keep reading please.**

**All characters are (c) Rick Riordan**

**

* * *

**

They managed to make their own dinner that night, a simple meal of campfire hot dogs and soda. With some tin cans and mulch for a certain satyr and nymph. After the dinner they sat around the campfire. As the sky grew darker and the campfire started to fade she felt his hand come to rest on top of hers. Discreetly she scooted closer to him and he wrapped his hand around her waist. She glanced around quickly and discovered that the other couples were doing the same.

The leader of the Hephaestus cabin had practically pulled the leader of the Aphrodite cabin into his lap. The satyr was running his fingers through his nymph's flowery hair. And even a few tentative new couples were holding hands in the firelight.

When the fire finally faded and they had smothered the last of the embers they headed inside. After a brief discussion they decided that the boys would sleep in one room and the girls in another. They laid out the mattresses and then the boys, somewhat reluctantly, parted ways from the girls.

In the girls room she was struck by a moment of curiosity. She looked around at all the other girls in the room, her eyes trailing over their varying tastes. From the elegant, pale pink kimono of the Aphrodite camper. To the bright orange nightgown of the Apollo camper. To the short sleeved nightshirt with matching Capri pants of a Demeter camper. To the nymph's crafty interpretation of pajamas, a robe of flowers that covered her upper body and spread into the long, troth-like flowerpot that she was growing out of. She smiled as she crawled into bed and shut out the lights. These girls may have had almost nothing in common, but their differences made their friendship all the more exciting.

He sighed as he watched the chaos that was unfolding around him. The Hephaestus camper was trying to fix the bugs in an automaton he had created to watch over the girls, several Hermes campers were pick pocketing people or planting traps. And on the mattress next to his, his satyr best friend was chewing noisily on a tin can, dropping pointy scraps all over the blankets. Finally he turned off the lights and eventually everyone went to bed.

In the morning she woke up in a very different manner than she was used to, but it wasn't necessarily bad. The Aphrodite camper was curled up next to her and had wrapped her arms around her, mumbling dreamily about teddy bears. She looked down and at first thought there was a bouquet of flowers in her lap, but instead she discovered that her stomach had become a pillow for a certain nymph. She smiled and laughed a little before slipping free from them and walking out into the hall.

She didn't hear any noise in the rest of the house so she decided to peek in on the boys in the next room. At first she gasped and then she started to giggle at what she saw. Not unlike herself, he had woken up among some of his friends. But instead of a nymph's head on his stomach it was the foot of a Hephaestus camper. And as he watched he grumbled something about a fire in the workshop and started kicking. As if that wasn't enough to wake him up his best friend started chewing on his hair and mumbling 'food?' sleepily.

She giggled and quietly shut the door again. Silently she walked down the hall and started to make breakfast for everyone. She had never been very skilled in the kitchen, her usual breakfasts were just cereal or pre-made toaster bars or frozen waffles. But she knew that he would be eating what she made, and she wanted to try and make something delicious. She found an apron hanging on a hook in the pantry and she quickly donned it and got to work.

He groaned and shook himself free of all everyone around him, not caring who he woke up. He threw on a shirt and found an extra pair of slippers in under the bed and headed down the hall. He didn't expect anyone else to be up and was planning on making a quick breakfast for himself and then a bigger one for all his friends but he found a pleasant surprise waiting for him in the kitchen.

Someone, a very beautiful someone he might add, was standing at the counter with a box of waffle mix in one hand and a box of pancake mix in the other. He leaned against the doorframe and watched as she upturned the box of pancake mix into a bowl. Powder flew up into the air and he tried to suppress a laugh as she turned and he saw that her entire face and some of her hair were dusted with pancake mix. He watched as she added the water and stirred the batter and as she poured out her first pancake. She was so absorbed in her work that she didn't notice him. He became so absorbed in her that he hardly noticed her work. Her blonde hair had become disheveled during the night and it was sticking out in several places. Her nightshirt had risen up a little bit and was leaving a tan strip of skin peeking out just above her hips. He remembered when he had been holding those hips yesterday and longed to pick up where they left off.

He strode forward and wrapped his arms around her, his lips finding their way to her neck. He purred a good morning to her and she instantly relaxed, almost melting into his grip. He turned her around and smiled at her dusty face. He saw a bit of rose appear under the layer of white and she looked away, smoothing down her hair and tugging at her nightshirt to cover herself.

He laughed and sketched kitty whiskers and a nose into the powder. Once again he cupped her chin in his hand, how soft her skin was, and raised her face to his. He felt his heart start to hammer in his chest and he tried to control his breathing. But one look into those beautiful grey eyes, eyes that danced with desire, and he couldn't resist. He captured her cheeks and was just about to kiss her when she gasped and they both smelled smoke. The pancake they had left on the stove was now burning and threatening to catch fire.

Once again their moment had been ruined. She frowned angrily at the pancake; it had no right to interrupt them like that. Realizing she was threatening to hold a grudge against a pancake she sighed and quickly scraped it off the pan. Once the pan had been cleaned she returned it to the stove and he showed her how to correctly pour a pancake and when to flip it. She noticed that the batter had suddenly turned blue and she wondered where he'd found food coloring.

Although she longed to be back in his arms again she stayed focused on making the pancakes. A little while later he added some bacon and sausages to the pan and then began to mix up the waffle batter mix. Soon they had quite a feast prepared and spread it all out on the table. She had just filled pitchers with milk and orange juice when the first sleepy campers found their way down the hall, bumping into walls every few steps.

But once one of them found food the rest were quick to follow. Soon the dining room was filled with the clatter of silverware and the clink of glasses. She had hoped to have a quiet breakfast alone with him but she was willing to settle for sitting next to him while he ate and enjoying the soft rhythm of his thumb stroking her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Last one~ Hope everyone enjoyed it! Thank for reading!**

**All characters are (c) Rick Riordan

* * *

**

They were met with another surprise in the middle of breakfast. His mother and her boyfriend had arrived a day early and, judging by the way she had rushed in and yelled "I hope we're not interrupting anything," she had expected to find them making out in the living room. Not that she had anything against the idea, but the Fates seemed to have other ideas for them. Something always came up just as they were about to kiss. She was getting pretty tired of it.

She was determined to be as stubborn as possible and not have any fun at all until they had a moment alone together, without any interruptions. She finished washing the dishes and headed back into her room, pulling her suitcase out from the closet. Quickly she changed into a bathing suit and slipped out the back door. Even in the early morning the sun was hot and the sand burned her bare feet. She hopped over the sand, trying to take the biggest leaps possible and rushed into the water.

The water was icy cold and e hard waves pounded against her body but it felt wonderful. She stood for a moment, letting the waves crash against her until she was completely soaked. She turned her back to the waves and let herself fall into the crests. She loved the feeling of being swept off her feet and carried through the water. She now understood why he loved this place, even before he knew about his father. She let herself fall back into the waves one last time.

But instead of floating in towards the sandy shore to a place where she could stand up, she found herself being lifted above the waves. She screamed until a familiar voice brought her back down to earth. He had been the one to lift her up and now he held her on his shoulders. She couldn't have been light but he made no movement to put her down, he just kept holding her and laughing lightly.

And suddenly the reality of the situation hit her like another wave. She was sitting on his shoulders, with her bare legs on his bare shoulders. Her stomach was against the back of his head and if she slouched too much her chest would be resting on his head. Her breath got a little shallower and she became aware of every water droplet that slid down her face. She swore she heard each and every drop fall onto his chest.

_His chest_, she thought to herself. She bent over, her arm reaching down until it grazed the bare skin of his chest, until the tips of her fingers danced along the soft ropes of muscle that were coiled just beneath his skin. She spread her fingers, laying her hand flat over his heart and felt the steady pulse that beat against her palm. She moved her hand; brushing her fingers over his chest and feeling the muscles ripple under her touch.

He could feel her breath, hot and moist, on his neck. She bent down and touched his chest and his body almost jerked in response. His heart started to hammer in his chest, an almost painful sensation that became all the stronger when she reached down further and her soft chest brushed against the side of his head. _Oh Gods_, he thought, _her skin is so soft_. He desperately wanted to caress her face, but he figured it would be best to start small. He found her foot and began tracing little shapes on it with his fingers. Slowly he worked in way up to her ankle, then up her calf and over her knee.

He paused with one hand on her knee, unsure if he could go any further. His mind raced with a thousand different arguments about what could happen next. But in the end it was her who made the decision for him. One of her hands had snaked its way down to his stomach and the other was on his cheek. Slowly she bent his head and he felt the soft brush of her lips against his neck. He brought his hand higher up on her leg, caressing her thighs. He ran his hand over the top of her thighs, brushing droplets from her skin. And then he brushed the underside of her thighs with a single finger, he heard her gasp in response. Her thighs were warm and soft and he felt drawn to them. He had never noticed how beautiful her legs were.

She gasped his name as his entire hand slipped under her thigh. Her eyes sought his and thankfully he understood.

He pried his lids open, not even realized he had closed them, and found her grey eyes alight with passion and need. Instantly he knew what she wanted him to do. He lowed himself back into the water and she slipped off his back and into the waves. For the first time he noticed his friends and his mother standing on the beach. As soon as she was back in the water they rushed into the surf, charging towards them.

Quickly he pulled the water up out of the ocean, creating a staircase of sorts and he grabbed her hand, pulling her up the steps and willing the water to support them. As soon as they were past a step it would disappear, dropping back into the ocean with a faint splash. He pulled her up into the air and after that all he saw were her eyes, grey and stormy, so beautiful.

She edged in closer, once again closing the space between their bodies. Her hands slid up his chest, over his neck, over coils of muscles that twitched at her touch, and onto his cheeks.

As her body meshed against his own he took one hand and cupped her chin, tilting her face up towards his own. Then with the other he brushed away golden strands of hair that had fallen in her face. Scarcely realizing he had done it he had created a barrier around them. A shining blue orb of water that closed off all the noise the others were making in the water. This was their moment and nothing was going to stop that.

For the brief moment before their lips touched her breath beat against his face, coming in short, hot gasps. He inhaled it gratefully, her scent was the most beautiful thing he had ever smelled, a mix of cedar wood and cinnamon.

She drank in his scent, a salty mix of sea air and fresh rain. She knew he was trying to keep his breathing steady and to her it posed a challenge. A challenge she was eager to accept. She couldn't wait a moment longer, she shot up, lunging for his lips at the same time that he plunged down to meet hers. They met with a fiery passion and she could feel the water rippling around them. The walls threatening to collapse atop them and send them tumbling into the water below. She pressed harder against his lips and clung to him in case that should happen. Secretly she wanted that to happen, she wanted to make him loose control.

_She must be trying to make me go crazy_, he mused. Well it was working; he was only seconds away from loosing all control. And as when she let out a soft, delicious moan he lost it completely.

He couldn't really see what was going on above them; the sun was glinting brightly off of their bubble and making it difficult to see. But what they could see was a very passionate kiss. Some of the other couples around were starting to follow their lead. One by one, girls fell into boys' arms and lips were joined. He was about to do the same when suddenly a giant wall of water shot out of the ocean.

It shot straight for their bubble and for a moment he was sure it was going to burst or that the wall of water would drown them. Instead when the wave hit the bubble it shattered into a million tiny droplets, like a glass ball hitting the floor. The water kept rising up against the bubble, tilting it and swirling around it until he was pressed against the back wall and she was leaning against him, their bodies curving into each other.

Then suddenly their bubble shattered. But instead of a long drop into the cool, hard surface of the water, they were gently lowered to the ground, as if they were floating on a cloud. He landed in the sand and he put his hands out behind his body to brace himself. She put her hands on her chest and pushed herself away from him, just a little bit, he noted. They were both breathing heavily.

"Not bad, seaweed brain," she said between breaths. "Not bad at all."


End file.
